defiaseufandomcom-20200215-history
Fenodyree Ironbeard
Master Fenodyree Ironbeard is a highly skilled and well trained smith from a long and illustrious family of Mastersmiths. Description Fenodyree is a middle-aged dwarf whose hair and beard are snow white in colour. His body remains strong from hours spent at the forge and from drilling with his trusty longsword. He has a penchant for white clothes and is often seen wearing a smart white robe, even when at the forge. The combination of his white robes and snow-white hair has resulted in him being referred to the 'White Dwarf' in some places. Personality Fenodyree has lost what small dwarven-brogue he had in his childhood from the many years he has spent in the human lands around Stormwind. He is (reasonably) honest, hardworking and fair-minded. He is extremely open-minded and has discovered a love of Kaldorei culture and the sea on his travels. He hates injustice and will work hard to put it right when he finds it. He is loyal to his friends, though he finds making friends hard. Fenodyree has a habit of stroking his beard when thinking deeply. Upbringing Born in the small town of Kharanos, at the foot of Ironforge Mountain, Fenodyree came from a long line of illustrious smiths. Distant ancestor to the famous Durothman Ironbeard, whose tomb can be found on the mountain sides south of Dun Modr, Fenodyree was introduced to the forge almost before he could walk. Family Fenodyree has four brothers: Klangeddin, Drax and Wolfgrim are older than Fenodyree and Ragged is the youngest. Klangeddin is a priest of the Light, working to study Shadow Magic and its influence on the world. Drax is a stout warrior in the employ of the Ironforge militia. Wolfgrim has trained as a shaman and an apothecary. Ragged is the youngest and the blacksheep of the family. He has a tendency to drink too much ale and has impoverished himself. It is not uncommon to see Ragged begging on the streets of Stormwind or drinking the proceeds of his begging in the many taverns of the city. The father of the five Ironbeard brothers is Durothman Ironbeard, namesake of the famous Ironbeard whose tomb now lies broken and desecrated on the slopes below Dun Modr. Durothman is a highly skilled smith as his whole family line have been for generations. He is now retired and living in Kharanos. Apprenticeship Given over to the care of Tognus Flintfire, Fenodyree worked tirelessly through his Apprenticeship, showing great aptitude and skills. Once he was ready to become a Journeyman, Togus gave him a final test to complete. He was put onto a ship and sent off to far-off Darkshore with a mission to investigate rumours that the Cataclysm had opened up great rents of copper in that area. Fen set off to find out the truth. In Darkshore Fenodyree discovered that the lands were indeed rife with exposed copper seams. He also found a land ripped apart by strife and he endeavored to help the local Kaldorei with their struggles. In doing so he discovered a surprising love for Eversong Wine and many other things Kaldorei. Returning to Kharanos he was proud to be told of his promotion to the rank of Journeyman Smith. Journeyman Setting out into the world to make his living Fenodyree began looking for employment. Whilst scratching a living doing work here and there, he tried contacting a few of the Mercenary groups based out of Ironforge and Stormwind. He didn't get very far in that endeavor, but was put in touch with the leaders of the group calling itself the Wardens of Azeroth. After long discussions with them he signed up to their company for a short period of time. Though he liked what they were doing for the oppressed of the realm, Fen felt that his destiny was elsewhere so reluctantly he said his goodbyes and left the Wardens. In order to progress his skills further, Fenodyree took himself off to Bengus Deepforge at the Great Forge in Ironforge and asked for his help. He sent Fenodyree through the Deep Tram to his cousin, Therum Deepforge of Stormwind. Fenodyree asked for the smith to teach him all he could and, sensing great potential in Fenodyree, Therum agreed. Artisan of Stormwind Fenodyree built up a strong friendship with the Stormwind Smith and the two grew close. During this time Fenodyree worked tirelessly on his smithing and his skill grew day by day. Fenodyree learnt many things from Master Therum, from a simple cantrip which would keep his white robe (and beard) clean and soot free when working the forge, through to how to temper and forge the most complex of ores. During this time Fenodyree was given a project by Therum. Therum was one a of few smiths in the city tasked with being responsible for the armour of the city watch. Fenodyree was given responsibility for the repairs to the armour. Rapidly proving himself skilled at this Therum passed on complete responsibility for all the Stormwind Guard armour that was sent his way by the city, including the creation of new suits. As part of this task, Fenodyree made himself a (dwarven sized) set of Stormwind Armour, to more fully understand how the uniform went together. Mastersmith Finally Therum Deepforge declared Fenodyree a Mastersmith. He was now ready to head out into the world and make a name for himself. During his time in Stormwind he had grown to love the city-port, surprised to find that he loved to sit out and watch the sea over the harbour. He wanted to stay, so he contacted the city watch and petitioned them to allow him to join. Though dwarves were few inside the city watch, it was agreed and Fenodyree was proud to wear the suit of armour he had crafted himself in his daily patrols around the city. At this stage Fenodyree had two jobs. One was that of city watchman. He enjoyed this as it let him wander the city, keeping its people safe from danger and helping people out - and he occasionally got to patrol the harbour and look out over the sea. But his main job and what he loved most was that of the Blacksmith. Those passing the forges in the Dwarven District of Stormwind often saw a white-robed dwarf with snow-white hair working a bellows and hammer: the 'White Dwarf' at work. Employment After a while splitting his time between working the forge and guarding the city streets, Fenodyree realised that he would never be able to give the time he really needed to develop his smithing career whilst he tried to hold down the two roles. So reluctantly he gave up his job as a city guard. This was a bold move as it meant he was entirely dependent on his blacksmithing for an income. But he was confident in his abilities and would trust to luck and hard work to win through. At this stage of his career Fenodyree went out seeking employment as a smith. He posted fliers and adverts in all the taverns and inns of the city. He went out and spoke to the leaders of all the mercenary companies and military guilds he could find in the city and beyond. He spent weeks trying to track down Lord Aramal Blackstone, the leader of the Ninth Company and tried to negotiate a contract to supply and maintain the company's arms and armour. During this time Fenodyree crafted a Truesilver shield for Lord Drumnir Thunderbrew of Aerie Peak. The dwarven lord was so pleased with his shield that he agreed to assign Fenodyree the position as official smith to the House of Yore and to gift Fenodyree with a rare Gryphon from that region - which Fenodyree would name Talonstrike. Contracts Fenodyree currently has the following contracts: - The House of Yore: A contract given him by Lord Drumnir Thunderbrew. - The Wardens of Azeroth: A contract given him by Carmtan. - The Ninth Company: Fenodyree has an area assigned to him in their new headquarters in Stromgarde Keep. Current Status Fenodyree is still based in Stormwind City. He has contracts with a few mercenary guilds and is actively chasing down more. He has a regular place at the monthly Trader's Fair at the Harbor and gets a steady level of income from that, and many fresh contacts. As new mercenary guild arrive in the city Fenodyree contacts them to chase work from them. Slowly his reputation as The White Dwarf is growing.